Jean Elaine Grey
History Phoenix Endsong The Phoenix Force was reconstituted before its time and was assaulted by a Shi'ar warship, splintering a great deal of its power across the galaxy. The Force arrived on Earth, discovered that Jean's body was dead and went to her grave. Jean refused to be resurrected, though, as she had just reformed outside the White Hot Room and was not complete and fought the Phoenix, dying again. But the Phoenix reminded her that years ago, Jean had asked for her help when wanting to save Scott and that this time, the Phoenix needed Scott and asked her to "take my hand", resurrecting a yielding Jean. But Jean, however, had sensed the dark hunger of the Phoenix appeared to Wolverine and changed her attire to match that of Dark Phoenix's as a way to alert him of the Phoenix's dark intentions, but the Phoenix took hold of Jean and truly became the Dark Phoenix once more, easily overpowering Logan, who alerted the X-Men of Jean's resurrection after she escaped. Wolverine found a Dark Phoenix-possessed Jean in the woods and they fought with the Phoenix winning but not killing him as she was using him as bait for Scott and the other X-Men, but the Shi'ar were still in search of her and tried to obliterate her with an event horizon power-blast that destroyed that part of the forest, but the Phoenix saved herself and Wolverine by way of teleportation and they found themselves in a polar region. Jean's attempts to regain control of the Phoenix Force were complicated by the interventions of the X-Men who wanted to contain the Phoenix Force and Quentin Quire who wanted to make use of the Phoenix Force to resurrect Sophie Cuckoo. The Shi'ar just wanted her dead. The Phoenix, as Jean, kept the power of Cerebra from locating her, but the Cuckoos were able to find her direction in the least, where her power upset the balance of Nature, allowing Storm to locate them through her natural abilities. Wolverine woke to a reawakened Jean as her "green-gold" Phoenix self, who told him that although the Phoenix has different plans, she is "always Jean. And I'm always the Phoenix." She further revealed that when she died, she shattered into a trillion pieces as the Phoenix which begun to reform outside the White Hot Room, but some parts of her were still lost in the Omniverse and she needed to "try again" in way of another death as she was "out of balance". So Logan killed her, but the Phoenix awoke and healed Jean, becoming Dark Phoenix again in full control. Logan killed her several times, but the Phoenix seemed to make Jean's body truly immortal, asking him how long he can kill her, but she eventually died and woke as a sane Jean once more, applauding Logan for weakening the Phoenix, her consciousness regained control. Jean then, wielding a form of cryokinesis, froze her own body under thick ice to prevent the Phoenix from using her body further. The X-Men found Wolverine and Emma Frost determined that there was no brain activity to be read under the ice and Jean was dead. Unfortunately, the Phoenix left Jean's body to die and begun to absorb Scott's optic blasts, managing to form its body into Jean. Now, its power was enough to sustain Jean's form without her actual body. Eventually, the Phoenix told Scott she loved him in Jean's form, saying that she was the one he'd dreamed about as an orphaned child and will reach out to her the day he dies, but she realizes that he does not love Jean as much as he does Emma Frost and takes her as her host. Quentin Quire found the Phoenix, but it rejected him and this leads to the Phoenix coming to the conclusion that the entire world is "sick" and plans on burning the sick world to destruction as it "would not work". Scott burned the ice in which Jean was frozen dead and Jean seemingly resurrected herself, declaring "ENOUGH!" and knocked the Phoenix to the ground. The Phoenix asked Jean how she was capable of this without its power and Jean said, "I am you, don't you remember? Now get out of that stupid body." But the Phoenix refused, saying that it was the only body Scott loved, so Jean forcibly expelled it from Emma's body. Jean talked to the Phoenix, calming it and telling it that the reason it was confused was because it was incomplete and she would understand once they'd completed themselves in the White Hot Room with the revelation that the "hunger" that Phoenix was feeling was due to Jean's longing to be with Scott and to feel loved again, and as the Phoenix was Jean's spirit virtually manifested, it sought to quench that longing. Sadly, the Phoenix came to the conclusion that it needed Jean again and the two merged once more, its hunger turning them into Dark Phoenix once more, Jean cried, "Here I Come Tomorrow" prophesying of an endless future where she would burn the world over and over again killing billions as she did D'bari because their purpose was not fulfilled. Thinking quick, Scott drew her attention and told Emma his plan: Emma, through the Stepford Cuckoos, linked to all the X-Men and linked anyone who'd ever loved Jean telepathically transferring their emotions to her and she and the Phoenix were finally satisfied by it, restoring them to sanity via the emotional support of friends and family, telepathically conveyed to Jean. In its bid to eliminate the Phoenix, however, the Shi'ar warship generated a singularity above the North Pole whose event horizon (a miniature wormhole) annihilated everyone there just as she became the White Phoenix of the Crown, Jean reversed the damage and saved the X-Men through her reality warping powers. Finding herself alone with Cyclops in a psychic state of limbo, Scott gave her advice, telling her that she was and always will be, Jean Grey "no matter what the cosmos tell you". Jean returned to the White Hot Room to begin the task of finding the missing fragments of the Phoenix Force that still remained scattered through the omniverse and has not returned since either than two accounts. When she was collecting the missing fragments of the Phoenix Force, she later forcibly took some of them from Rachel Summers and the Stepford Cuckoos after the events in Phoenix Warsong when they wield the powers. Beast said that they were trapped in the singularity and it was inescapable and that they should have died. White Phoenix of The Crown After the events of Phoenix Endsong, Jean and the entity known as Phoenix became one; they fused together into a singular entity. The Phoenix didn't feel any hunger for power anymore, they had collected every Phoenix fragment from across the omniverse, which in turn, empowered the Phoenix more than ever. Jean and the Phoenix, now as a single being, used their power to keep an eye on the Universe from the White Hot Room. During this time, Jean was adviced and trained by the Phoenix, who taught her how to master the unlimited power of Phoenix. Rising From The Ashes After the Sentinel attack that destroyed many (if not all) superhero teams, Jean learned of the Mansion's destruction and the deaths of her friends, including that of her husband, Scott Summers. Jean left her duties as guardian of creation and traveled back to Earth for the funeral. After years of thinking she had died, Jean reunited with her friends and mourned the loss of their loved ones. The X-Men decided to scatter across the world. '' ''Jean and Wolverine started a romantic relationship and decided to live together in Seattle. Powers & Abilities Powers While accessing the Phoenix Force, Jean's empathy, telepathy, and telekinesis are greatly magnified and heightened to an incredible degree. The Phoenix Force also allows her to travel unaided through the vacuum of space, cross interstellar distances faster than the speed of light, and to manifest flames while using her powers, often in the shape of a fiery raptor. Although the full scale of Jean's powers is currently unclear, she stated that the Phoenix Force had been holding her back for a while, but was now in full control of her unlimited cosmic abilities. Phoenix Force Avatar:' As the favored and true avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Jean is able to increase powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers, especially in terms of Jean as its "host, house, and self". Jean Grey is the strongest and complete host of Phoenix Force and as such, she is even capable of forcibly ripping it out of another host and forcing its status upon herself. They became the White Phoenix Of The Crown, which allowed Jean to access the full power of Phoenix and use it on a Universal scale. * ''Nigh Omnipotence: As the White Phoenix of the Crown, it is able to warp reality on a universal scale. This was not the result of divergence, but rather the effect of reality manipulation which changed history. '' ** Interstellar Travel: '''Jean can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. ** ''Cosmic Pyrokinesis:' Jean, while acting as a Phoenix Force avatar, can create 'cosmic' fire under any conditions- even the impossible ones such as in the vacuum of space or underwater. This fire does not require oxygen to burn, and burns so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products such as ash. Jean has perfect control over this fire, and it only consumes what she wills. Typically it manifests as a raptor or part of a raptor such as a claw or wings. It is certainly true that the cosmic fire is literal punctuation to the Phoenix's purpose to 'burn away what doesn't work' and 'burn through lies'. ** ''Quantum Singularity: She can transmigrate throughout time and space by folding the Phoenix's energy back into herself, causing it to collapse akin to a black hole. She then reforms herself upon reaching her destination, much like the Phoenix of ancient myths. '' ** Cosmic Teleportation: '''She can teleport her and others across vast distances such as to another planet or galaxy, across the vast vacuum of space itself, or even an entirely new timeline all-together. She is capable of traveling across the Omniverse without any restrictions. ** ''Concussive Force Blasts:' She can use the 'Phoenix energy' to manipulate and project multiple forms of energy, and use it to project blasts and beams of immense concussive force powerful enough to destroy whole planetary bodies. ** Psionic Nexus: '''As the Psionic Nexus of all psychic energy through the cosmos, Jean's psychic powers are strengthened to immeasurable levels, possibly to near-unlimited levels. ** ''Resurrection:' The Phoenix Force can resurrect others after they have died into pure living flesh, bone, and blood. It is unknown if factors such as time since death have an effect on the ability to successfully resurrect a person, nor is it clear how the Phoenix calls back the soul of a person to their body. ** ''Energy Absorption: She can directly absorb, manipulate, generate, and fully control any type of energy such as Cyclops' ruby-red-colored optic blasts or the entire energy of a star, black hole, or even a whole galaxy. Jean, as the "One-True Phoenix", was shown to be able to activate and deactivate the mutations of others with just the use of her psychic abilities. As the White Phoenix, Jean is capable of absorbing unlimited amounts of energy, such as the energy of entire galaxies and use it in various ways.'' ** ''Life-Force Control: As Jean is one with the Phoenix Force, she can fully control and manipulate life and death itself, as such, it can take the "life energy" from something, rendering it "dead" or vice versa.'' ** ''Immortality: Jean and the Phoenix Force are a one-and-the-same entity at some fundamental level, and as such Jean can never truly die and as a Phoenix Force avatar she does not age. Upon the death of her corporeal form, Jean spends time in the White Hot Room doing 'Phoenix work'. The Phoenix Force can also restore Jean's body to life, although there appears to be some unknown limitation to how quickly it can successfully accomplish this following her death.'' ** ''Temporal Manipulation: While acting as the Phoenix Force avatar, she can manipulate the past, present, and future across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect her actions will have and see through the time. It may be the case that time as a concept doesn't apply to the White Hot Room. Jean as the White Phoenix of the Crown held her universe in her palms possessing the infinite power to write what she would as the "One True Phoenix" in any timeline.'' ** ''Atmokinesis: Jean is capable of manipulating and creating cosmic weather. She can create cosmic storms, solar flares, geomagnetic storms, cosmic rays, coronal mass ejection, and black holes. Her ability is not limited to these effects only.'' ** ''Existence Mastery: Since Jean Grey is Phoenix entirely, she is able to possess total control over the entirety of existence. She can warp reality, bring anything into existence, freely manipulate all existing things and return them to nothingness when their purpose is extinguished.'' '''''Abilities Phoenix excels at astral combat. She maintained a psychic link to Cyclops for a number of years. She possessed the memories of the Phoenix duplicate of her as well as those of Madelyne Pryor-Summers, her clone, and is thus an expert pilot. Jean has shown some proficiency in hand-to-hand, non-psionic combat; the extent of this is unknown as she prefers to utilize her telekinesis and telepathy during battle. She has a college education from Metro College. Strength Level Jean possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height and built who engages in moderate regular exercise. However, some incarnations of Phoenix, including at least the first appearance of Dark Phoenix at the Hellfire Club, possessed super strength sufficient to lift over 100 tons physically. Jean demonstrated the upper-limit of her kinetic strength by grasping multiple components (the strewn rubble of a Genoshan school), which, according to Hank McCoy, weighed anywhere up to 50 tons. From this display, it can be theorized that Jean's maximum telekinetic load without the use of the Phoenix Force is 50 tons, though she could lift Avalon. Also, she could stop a plane in mid-air and lift it, while feeling Cable's pain with her telepathy. '' ''As the Phoenix's "One-True-Host", Jean's physical strength is way beyond a class 100, though she can augment and decrease her strength at any given time. The upper limit of her telekinetic abilities are heightened to a near-infinite level.